


Holding Hate Close

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Vader's thoughts as he settles to his fate... and later.





	

She was dead.

Everything he had done, all he had destroyed, was for nothing. Hatred boiled up within him. Partly at Kenobi for failing to kill him. Mostly at this being that held power over him now. Even if he didn't suspect there was a trap in his armor, Vader knew the law of slavery. The clones had their chips, after all.

No, he would hold tightly to his hatred, grudgingly bend knee to this new Master that had orchestrated his Fall so completely.

It was all he had.

* * *

"His name is Skywalker."

Perhaps, there was more than hatred now.


End file.
